Basic cake ingredients are usually flour, sugar, fats (from animal or vegetal origin), eggs and leaveners. Additional ingredients may be for example milk or milk fractions, flavorings or salt (in Pyler, E. J., 1988, Baking Science and Technology, Sosland Publishing, pp. 979-981). Eggs are commonly used in the preparation of various cakes. A certain amount of eggs is generally required to obtain a good cake quality, but eggs are an expensive ingredient, so it is desirable to reduce the amount of eggs and still achieve a satisfactory cake quality.
JP 63-258528A is directed to a method for producing a sponge cake by using egg liquid treated with phospholipase.
JP 10-191871A is directed to a method for producing baked confectionery by treating a mixture with phospholipase before baking.
EP 0 426 211 A1 is directed to a method of preparing a food product containing dried lysophospholipoprotein or dried lysophospholipoprotein containing material. In this invention egg yolk is treated during 4.5 hours at 54° C., the modified egg yolk is spray dried and the dried lysophospholipoprotein is added to dry cake mix, that after reconstitution with water and baking, results in a cake with an open and moist texture.
US 2003/0175383 A1 is directed to a method of preparing a flour dough, said method comprising adding to the dough components an enzyme that under dough conditions is capable of hydrolysing a glycolipid and a phospholipid, wherein said enzyme is incapable, or substantially incapable, of hydrolyzing a triglyceride and/or a 1-monoglyceride, or a composition comprising said enzyme, and mixing the dough components to obtain a dough and to improve the strength and machinability of doughs and the volume, softness and crumb structure of bread and other baked products.
US 2003/0124647 A1 is directed to a method of modifying whey protein in an aqueous solution by treating it with phospholipase. The modified whey protein shows to have improved foaming overrun and foam stability when whipped, as compared to whey protein preparation that is not treated with a phospholipase.